


[兔赤]平凡的一天

by Dorothyyyyy0822



Category: Haikyuu!!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothyyyyy0822/pseuds/Dorothyyyyy0822
Summary: 这是最平凡的一天啊，你也想念吗。
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou&Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	[兔赤]平凡的一天

赤苇京治从昏沉睡梦中醒来。手机上的电子时钟正好跳到七点三十。

这张床容下两人绰绰有余，而对于一个人躺着的赤苇京治来说就有些太大了：他皱着眉头翻了个身，从床的一侧滚到另一侧。颈下垫着的枕头因他更换睡姿的动作而稍有倾斜，与其配套的另一个则靠墙摆着，像是做了错事而被孤立在外。

他的喉咙里发出一声不清不楚的嘤咛——现在是秋天。在换季的这段时间，他的喉咙总是很容易生痰。

他是被惊醒的。

赤苇本来是个心思极重的人；但自和木兔光太郎相恋，他就很少做梦了。

木兔在睡觉的时候很不安分，有时候会像确认什么一样把睡在身边的赤苇捞进自己怀里。这一习惯从高中时期的赛前合宿就开始了：冬天还好，木兔的身体像个火炉，赤苇可以心安理得地倚在他健硕的肌肉上取暖；夏天则恰好相反。汗珠像胶水一样将两人狠狠粘在一起；偶尔发生的擦枪走火之事会让炎热夏夜加倍难耐。

过于用力的拥抱常常让赤苇感到呼吸困难——他总觉得木兔是抱着把他肺里的空气挤出去这一目的凑过来的。这让他不再被噩梦惊醒。不过偶尔，木兔震天响的呼噜会吵得他难以入眠。

但这次，很难得地，赤苇做了一个噩梦。

梦的开端一切正常。他梦见了他们的毕业旅行——虽然那是好多年前的事了。当届正选前往海边度假：游泳、海鲜、堆沙堡、甚至还有深夜烧烤和沙滩排球……赤苇虽然不喜欢水，但不喜欢不等于不会。在木兔的苦苦哀求之下，他还是答应了他一起去海边游泳。

夏日艳阳在少年的皮肤上烙下了晒痕。木叶和猿杙倚在躺椅上晒太阳，小见穿着花衬衫和短裤迎着风练颠球，尾长和鹫尾则在近海区游泳。

木兔和赤苇也在海里——然而，木兔执意拉着赤苇向远离岸边的地方游——现在他们还能勉强够到地。赤苇想，再远一点，那就是浮标的边界了。他们一只手偷偷在水下相牵，另一只手配合腿部动作划着水，一切显得滑稽又亲昵。

“木兔前辈！”赤苇轻轻拽他。“是时候回去了。”

“我们去那个浮标边上！然后再游回去！”木兔将自己的想法告诉赤苇。“不觉得很酷吗！”

真是体力怪物。赤苇纵容了他。

然而这时，风浪突然大了。

一朵浪花不由分说地从身侧涌来，将赤苇裹了进去。两人被冲散了：木兔被水打湿的皮肤很滑；赤苇手一松，没有抓住。天以极快的速度变黑、变沉，乌云挤在一起，气势汹汹地压下来。

“木兔前辈！”赤苇一边竭力维持平衡一边冲木兔的背影大喊。“好像要下雨了！”

然而木兔还是在向前游。赤苇转头看向岸边的小见等人：后者疯狂摆动手臂，示意他们赶紧回来。身后的游客也纷纷离场。不过多时，整片海域就只剩他们两个人了。

于是赤苇回头，心想说什么都要把木兔抓回去。

——下一秒，赤苇猛然发现，木兔光太郎不见了。

他一愣，再往周围看去——沙滩、大海、风暴，一切都消失了；天地归为一片白茫，世界只有他一个人。

赤苇忍过醒时的一阵头晕，伸手去够床头的保温杯。属于木兔的马克杯就摆放在它的旁边，上面印着猫头鹰的图案。

因为咽炎，赤苇从小养成了一个习惯：前一夜接好一壶开水，第二天早上醒来就可以喝到适度的温水。然而，这一习惯曾给两人的同居带来了意外——某个晚上，刚入睡不久的赤苇被木兔惨烈的尖叫吵醒。睁眼一看：起夜的笨蛋猫头鹰喝了他的水，被烫得直吐舌头。

赤苇伸了个懒腰，拉开窗帘，将清晨的阳光迎进这一方狭窄的居室。手机弹出信息提醒，他将其拿起，映入眼帘的是木兔光太郎一连串的消息轰炸：

[赤苇！我们准备出发去机场啦！]已读，3:07

[喔喔喔，还有粉丝送机！好酷！]已读，4:18

[在机场的商店买了纪念品。赤苇好好期待一下吧！]已读，4:26

[咦——飞机延误了！]已读，5:20

[准备上机啦！赤苇等我回家喔——]已读，6:33

最后一条消息显示发送于一小时前。赤苇抓了抓自己的头发，妄图用抬起的手掩饰嘴角本能上扬的笑意。他在屏幕前斟酌几秒，缓缓敲下“一路平安”四个字；明知不会有回复，还是抓着手机在床上坐了一会儿。

这是赤苇京治与木兔光太郎相识相恋的第十二个年头。

成年人的世界不比高中生活。青年急促的呼吸幻化成了深夜的叹气，草坪上展翅飞舞的五色蝴蝶融入闪烁晃眼的电子光屏；没有中奖的冰棍棒，则像投壶一样被丢进了放满冰块的酒杯，传来触碰杯壁哐啷作响的声音。

赤苇说不清自己在事业上混得怎么样；但托木兔光太郎的福，在爱情上，他们总还保持着初识那般热烈。木兔光太郎是莽然闯入赤苇京治世界的第一个人；幸运的是，他也是最后一个。

现在，木兔是日本一家知名排球俱乐部的职业队员——按他的话说，又可以被介绍为“俱乐部乃至全日本‘一指’的扣球手”。

最近这半个月，他跟着球队前往美国纽约参加训练。今天是他回国的日子，也是他的三十岁生日。

十来年仿佛落在睫毛上的灰尘，眨眨眼就掉了下来。赤苇京治盯着镜子，用毛巾仔细地把脸擦拭干净。当指尖划过鼻子和上唇之间那一方狭窄区域时，他没由来地想到：半个月过去了，木兔是不是应该剃胡子了？

赤苇洗漱完毕，走下楼梯，正好听见牛奶送货员珊珊来迟的敲门声。他匆匆开门，叫住了对方的背影。

“从明天开始又可以送两瓶牛奶了。”他冲送货员微笑。

后者显然对此场景见怪不怪。“多送一瓶高钙奶对吗？”

赤苇点点头，将刚放进门口牛奶箱的玻璃瓶拿了出来。

赤苇选择用吐司抹果酱解决自己的早餐。一边咀嚼，他一边思考着晚上的聚会。

木兔光太郎喜欢热闹——这是人尽皆知的事实。二十岁生日时，他在大学体育馆外的草坪上举办了一场生日派对。当时的赤苇正在东京另一所学校读书，搭电车赶来需要三十分钟。当他下了晚课匆匆赶到，就猝不及防被校门口苦等的木兔一把抱起，带到了聚会中心。

当时的木兔光太郎戴着金色卡纸做的生日帽；面上还化了妆，活像某个快餐品牌的代言人。赤苇被迫环住他的脖子，被这一夸张的举动弄得面红耳赤——赤苇摇摇头，将那些画面从脑海赶出，把心中复杂而浓郁的情感全部发泄到正在咀嚼的吐司上。

三十岁生日……大概也是吃户外烤肉吧。他想，咽下最后一口早餐。烤肉架在木兔父母那里，看来饭后要跑一趟。

他将装满牛奶的玻璃瓶放进微波炉里加热。托盘在橙色灯光的映照下缓缓转动，身后的晨间广播提醒道：今夜有大暴雨。

日本夏秋的雨都很多。赤苇心里算不上惊讶。他平静地等待牛奶加热到适宜的温度。不过，一个Plan B确实要提上日程了。

他们住在东京市郊一栋带庭院的双层别墅。在木兔决心买下这栋房子时，赤苇还在东京大学进修。

于东大文学系毕业后，他去了一家知名出版社当编辑。这一工作看起来稳定又体面，但经历了一段时间朝九晚五的生活后，木兔大剌剌地用双手捧起赤苇目光躲闪的脸，认真地评价道：“赤苇整个人都不对了！如果赤苇想的话，我觉得你可以继续回学校读书。”

猛禽类的目光毕竟是凶狠而锐利的。于是，赤苇在第二年考上了东大的研究生：读硕，读博，最后留在了学校，成为文学系的一名讲师。

买下这栋房子时，木兔的声音在电话那头兴奋得变了形。他声称要全权负责房子的装修设计，最后还是在赤苇的阻挠下，才没有出现烤肉屋、猫头鹰乐园——甚至微型体育馆之类的东西。

房子装修完成的那一天，木兔给赤苇发送了一段长达十分钟的Room Tour。

——这里是厨房！超干净对吧……以后看到它脏了，都是我搞的！

木兔兴高采烈地给他展示厨房的每一个角落：冰箱、橱柜、洗碗机……然而赤苇不愿告诉他：他的手机晃得太厉害了，他什么都看不清。

——快看这个滤水器！超高级！我来给你打开——唔啊啊啊啊！怎么会有这么刺耳的声音！

木兔前辈，你还没有交水费。赤苇摇摇头，轻声提醒道。不过，他还有后半句话没有说出口：木兔光太郎的尖叫声要比净水器的轰鸣大得多。

彼时的赤苇正窝在他狭窄的宿舍复习着第二天的考试。暗黄的灯光让他大脑昏沉，将教材上的字糊成了一团。

他的宿舍堆满了一摞摞专业书，垃圾桶里还躺着草草解决的饭团包装纸——这一切与木兔明亮而温馨的房子似乎不属于同一个世界。但赤苇将脸埋进膝盖，悄悄露出心安而满足的笑容——那是他的家。他用指尖留恋地触碰着屏幕，仿佛这样就可以跨越几十千米，与另一侧的木兔光太郎相连。

随后，木兔进了卧室，意在给他展示睡下两人绰绰有余的kingsize大床。

——赤苇看这张床！超软超舒服的！以后就可以和赤苇在上面……嘿嘿嘿……

木兔光太郎平躺在床上，将整个身子陷进柔软的床垫中。现在赤苇的手机屏幕里只剩下木兔的脸和他明亮非常的金色眼睛了。

——赤苇！周末和我一起去挑被子吧！

赤苇京治走进庭院，将挂在晾衣杆上的衣服收到他的臂弯里。触摸着衣料干燥的质感，他将鼻尖凑近，嗅到了淡淡的洗衣液清香。

现在的天还是日光高照，完全看不出晚上有雨的迹象。但赤苇还是决定去伯父伯母家再拿一份电磁炉——尽管他们在房子设计之初有专门留出一个带屋檐的平台供给雨天聚会，但仍不排除风雨交加、要临时修改计划的情况。

在赤苇思考的间隙，一颗排球伴随着青少年惊恐的“赤苇先生抱歉！！！”砸进了他的庭院，精准地撞碎了门前的一盆月季。

一声懊恼的惨叫从栏杆那边传来。赤苇眯眼一看，是邻居家的男孩——那个孩子也是一名排球特长生，现在在读初中，与赤苇、木兔相熟。在征得赤苇的同意后，他灰溜溜地翻过两家间的栏杆，将地上的排球捡到自己的臂弯里。

赤苇没有表露出任何责怪他的意思。他将手上的一堆衣服拢好，友善地询问孩子，“最近排球练得怎么样？”

“教练说我进步很快！”谈起这件事，小孩露出骄傲的表情。他将排球顶在头上，做出妄图保持平衡的滑稽动作，“赤苇先生！木兔什么时候回来？”

几年前的一天，在家休长假的木兔偶然得知邻居家的小孩是排球特长生，便叫嚣着要招收弟子。第二天，他大剌剌地敲开邻居的家门，亮出自己职业选手的身份；吓得小孩母亲脸都白了、无助地问出：“……您要收多少钱？”

——然而木兔只是想和他交朋友；又或者说他看上了他们家草坪的球网。

在木兔光太郎闲暇时，他常常和赤苇一起教孩子打球。这时，赤苇会劝他不要过度练习，但同时也对“一天不打球就会手痒”的说辞表示理解。小孩学得很快，出人意料地能够听懂木兔“哐当”、“乒乓”的讲解；称呼也从“木兔先生”到“木兔君”，最后变成“木兔”。

在看到这两个年龄相差十几岁的人勾肩搭背地聊着天时，赤苇有时会有一种错觉：他是在带两个小孩吗？

偶尔，在看小孩练球看到心痒时，木兔也会让赤苇给他传上一球。后者手生的二传被王牌在初中小孩高度的球网上狠狠地扣下，无缝连接上扣球手一副等待夸奖的神情。

男孩翻过栏杆回到自家院子，正好遇上他母亲走出来叫他。赤苇和女士的目光交汇。两人点头致意，面上都浮现出一抹微笑。

他去清理月季花和花盆的碎片——花期已经过了。只要轻轻一捏，萎缩的花瓣就会尽数落下来。

在前往木兔父母家拿上次遗留在那的烤肉架和电磁炉之前，赤苇在社交软件上先一步知会了伯母。顺手往下翻，他又看到了他和木兔的聊天框。

发过去的信息自然处于未读状态，他点开木兔的头像——那是他扣球的照片——赤苇记得这张照片摄于一场“世纪大战”。那场比赛，许多他高中打排球认识的人都来了。他们有的在赛场上，有的在观众席上。大家为乌野小个子副攻手和天才二传的脱胎换骨而惊叹；然而，赤苇的目光却始终如饥似渴地落在木兔身上。

——他说不上那种感觉。虽然他们一直在彼此身边；但阴差阳错地，在赤苇高中毕业后，他再也没有看过木兔打球——他变了太多，也强了太多。

但尽管给他传球的不再是赤苇，在发球前等待漫长欢呼时，木兔依旧能准确地看向他眼底，将后者内心翻涌的所有情感尽数吸进自己那双金色的瞳仁，成为他眼睛里闪烁的光的一份子。

赤苇缓缓驾车驶过街道。

东京初秋的周末是宁静的。阳光温柔地倾泄在每一个角落，却不让人感到炎热。他经过街角——因店主私事而关门一周的花店终于重新营业了。店门外摆出折扣的宣传牌，他打算在回家的时候去买几束花；或许还要一些水果——以应对今晚的聚会。

开车经过枭谷时，赤苇收到了木叶的电话。

枭谷周边很是繁华。一出校门就是电车站，有在读学生引以为豪的小吃街，离东京体育馆也不算远。虽然是周末，赤苇还是可以看到许多学生模样的男女在周边闲逛。

“赤苇！木兔那家伙为什么不接电话啊！”

“在飞机上吧。”赤苇将一只手搭在方向盘上，目光凝视着前方。“前辈的飞机下午六点才到东京。”

——在面对木兔本人和枭谷众时，赤苇还保留着叫前辈的习惯。

“了解，那我们什么时候过来比较好？”

“等前辈回家可能要七点了……不过，如果你们想的话，也可以提前来。我一直都在家。”

“好。”木叶稍微停顿了一下，“对了赤苇，我给你们准备了一个大惊喜！”

红灯转绿，前面的车流开始移动。还没等赤苇做出任何回应，木叶就把电话挂掉了。赤苇叹了口气，踩下油门，稳步向前行驶。

高中毕业后，同届春高正选的七个人去了不同的大学，好在都留在了东京。枭谷是知名的排球豪强。木兔之外，鹫尾和尾长都选择了打职业，现在在不同城市的俱乐部供职；小见在大学期间也依旧坚持打排球。不过毕业后，他还是加入了早晚高峰的上班族阵营。

与之相对，木叶和赤苇在高中毕业后就没有再碰过排球了。赤苇进入偏差值极高的东大，每日苦于学业压力；而木叶所在的大学没有专业排球队，他自己也扬言不再希望“样样通样样松”，最后在政府机关当了一名公关人员。

赤苇将车停在了木兔家楼下的车位上，从后备箱拿出提前准备好的礼物：伯母在和木兔视频的时候提到，一到换季的时候，她的腰就会不舒服。木兔自然是把这一切当作耳旁风；赤苇则留了个心眼，在亚马逊买了一个腰部按摩器。

赤苇喜欢木兔的父母。在他们交往后的某一天，木兔突然说要带赤苇去见他的家长。为此，他茶饭不思好长一段时间。

结果，在约定的那一天，还没等赤苇将反复演练的拜访辞说出口，伯父就一把揽住了他的肩膀，一口一个京治。

“京治！”木兔笑着亲了亲他的耳朵，“我没说错吧。”

这次木兔父亲不在家，是伯母开的门。赤苇将手上的礼物递给她，换来女人惊喜的夸赞。

她执意要留赤苇在家吃饭，赤苇应允了。两人你来我往，就着近日的话题闲聊一番——在这方面，赤苇很善于讨女士欢心；木兔母亲也很善谈。她是被丈夫保护得很好的女人，连带着还葆有一些少女的天真，不爱察颜观色，更倾向于将自己想到的一切都一股脑倾倒出来。

出门时，伯母将打包好的烤肉架、电磁炉和自家调制的酱料都放进一个大盒子里，交到赤苇手上。赤苇面不红心不跳地接过，问她。“光太郎的三十岁生日，伯母要来吗？”

只有在这个时候，赤苇会小心翼翼地叫一声光太郎——再来就是床上——后者暂且不表。

木兔的父母喜欢叫名字，他们认为这是亲人之间的象征：名和姓之间横亘着一条不可逾越的界限，暗示着人所扮演的不同角色，划分着人所处的不同领域。界线两端，就连温度都是不同的。

赤苇喜欢听他们叫他“京治”，他从来不知道自己的名字也可以被呼唤得那么温柔——赤苇的家庭不太善于表达爱。母亲当然叫他“京治”；但在职场女强人的嘴里，这样的话似乎是怎么都没有办法说得千回百转的。父亲更一直扮演着严父的形象，大部分时候只是冷冰冰地叫他“赤苇君”，提醒他注意自己的身份。

——但那都是很遥远的事了。

“不用啦，”女人笑着回答，“有京治在很放心。”

回家后，赤苇把东西分门别类放好，打算睡个午觉。

他将窗帘拉上，斜靠在床上玩手机。除了工作群的消息，聊天页面并没有什么变动——木兔毕竟在飞机上。他不动声色地调好闹钟，放下手机；突然又福至心灵地在床上滚了一圈，躺到木兔的枕头上。

木兔光太郎的味道。赤苇闻了闻他的枕头。按理说，离开了十天半个月，这股味道怎么也该消失了。但不知道为什么，它顽固地留了下来——对赤苇而言，甚至愈发浓郁。

大抵那味道不依附于任何事物，而深深扎根于他的心底。

木叶和猿杙是下午三点来的。

彼时的赤苇正坐在书房准备他明天的文学史课程。翻到教材的其中一页，他看见木兔用铅笔在一侧留下的“好困啊”，扑哧一下笑出了声；然而他不忍心擦掉，只是小心翼翼地在那一页折起了一角。

“赤苇！家里有音箱吗！”

还没进门，木叶的声音就已经远远地传了进来——这大概就是他所说的惊喜。赤苇远远地将电视旁的蓝牙音箱指给他，手上先做着火锅汤底的配料。

今年的赤苇已经没有给木兔准备生日礼物了：同居，烤肉，一场极致的性////爱，可能这就是全部。

他爱他，全心全意地爱他，身体上每一个细胞都爱他；就好像情////迷时细细密密、雨点一样落在他身上的吻。

在木叶捣鼓音箱的间隙，猿杙凑了过来，嗅了嗅汤底的味道。

“今天天气不是很好啊……”

“是。”赤苇回答，“所以做了火锅和烤肉的双重准备。”

“木兔什么时候下飞机？”

“六点左右。到时候自己搭电车回来。”赤苇将手上的水珠擦在腰间的围裙上。“前辈们要喝饮料吗？”

“喔——啤酒！”

“我要橙汁，感谢！”

“连好了！”

在一段与现代科技漫长的攻坚战后，木叶一擦额角的汗，向众人宣布了这一壮举。

“然而并没有人期待这个惊喜。”小见一针见血地指出。他在木叶和猿杙到达的二十分钟后来了，这时正坐在沙发上吸着橙汁。他确认了一下手机里的群聊消息，大声宣布，“白福和雀田要晚上六点才到”。

“又不是送给你的！”木叶佯怒，“赤苇！要不要现在先听？”

“我无所谓。”赤苇从厨房走出来，“不过，这是什么？”

“——枭谷十二小时！”

木叶一副非常骄傲的样子。

“喔喔喔，就是那个当时学生会举办的活动……不过我记得最后获奖的都是女生。木叶你也参加了？”

在他们都还在枭谷的时候，校学生会举办过这样一个活动：从早上七点到晚上七点，大家全程开着手机录音，记录自己的生活；剪辑发布后，就形成了“枭谷十二小时”——除了是以音频的形式之外，大概与现在风靡的vlog没什么不同。

“难道我们要听样样通先生的枭谷十二小时吗？那也太长了！”

“我让朋友帮忙剪辑了一下，留下了比较有意思的部分。时间只有三小时不到！”

“所以就是说木叶你的生活只有四分之一是有意义的吗哈哈哈哈哈”

“什么啊！剪掉的是老师上课好不好！”

“喔——那确实应该剪。”

“赞同。”

木叶按下开始键，长达两个小时四十五分的录音开始播放。三年级饶有兴味地听着，坐在沙发上玩手机；赤苇则就着这个背景音在厨房干活。

——“大家好！欢迎收听样样通先生木叶秋纪的枭谷十二小时。”

老式手机的收音并不算好，听什么都像隔着层玻璃。小见和猿杙相当冷静地喝了个倒彩，木叶则抬手做出“嘘”的手势。

——“现在是早上七点二十，我在枭谷学园车站出口处！瞧瞧我在前面看到了谁——嘿！赤苇！木兔！”

听到自己的名字，赤苇警觉地抬起了头。

——“哟！木叶。”

——“木叶前辈早上好。”

在他们还在高中的那段时间，木兔会和赤苇一起上学。

两人的家在电车的同一方向。在得知木兔前辈偶尔会迟到并因为来不及做发型而情绪低落后，赤苇就自然而然地承担起了陪他上学这一任务——当然，赤苇京治不可能没有自己的私心——他很喜欢电话那头传来的“赤苇早上好！我马上下来！”。

清晨的凉风拂过他的发丝；木兔光太郎让他对每个下一秒都充满期待。

路上有人陪伴的木兔话会格外地多。他无所不聊：昨天的梦境，家门口的寿喜烧，写不完的作业和小测；当然，还有排球。

不过，他从不担心球队会输。木兔光太郎会紧紧地用臂膀夹住肩下的制服包，嘴上哼着不成调的小曲，在电车经过东京体育馆站时和赤苇咬耳朵：我是最强的！

也有些时候，赤苇因为需要兼顾学习和部活，累得很少说话。木兔在这时就充分表现出了体贴：他只是什么都不说，将健硕的肩膀交给后辈，让他尽情靠着补眠。

——“好，现在是语文课。”

录音传来的温柔女声打断了赤苇的思绪。

——“木兔，你来解释一下这词是什么意思？”

——“……木兔？”

——“木兔！”录音那头传来小见压低的嗓音；紧随其后，木叶用他的鞋子猛踹木兔的椅腿。

——“啊！”木兔一声惨叫，从椅子上弹起，“猪突猛进，猪突猛进……猪看到吃的都很凶猛地向前冲，比喻人都肚子饿了！”

下一秒，课堂传来哄堂大笑。

录音这头的大家也笑了。小见补充，我记得这天木兔被老师罚抄了三百个“猪突猛进”。

赤苇微微睁大眼睛：这是他作为后辈所没有办法见到的木兔光太郎。

录音还在继续。

那头有些时候是木叶的自言自语，有些时候是同学问课间要不要去买吃的。有些时候木叶把手机丢在桌肚里，只剩下嘈杂的背景音；还有些时候无聊的木兔一遍遍用椅子后部敲击木叶的桌子，换来后者忍无可忍的“猫头鹰脑袋你打扰我抄作业了”。

上课铃响起，一切都归于寂静，只剩下匆忙翻书的声音。那似乎是个夏天，因为窗外的蝉鸣格外响亮——但至于那是木兔二年级还是三年级的夏天，赤苇已经辨别不出了。

赤苇是在高一那年的秋天进入的枭谷排球部；等感情生根发芽，在盛夏绽开——从此往后，有彼此相伴的每个夏天，于他们而言都同样盛大。

——这时，音箱中突然传出噼噼啪啪的声音。大家齐刷刷看向木叶。

“……这个，可能是我上课的时候在捏泡泡纸。”

木叶冷静地回答。

大家默默地听着，不时发出一些评价。

如果不是这份录音，他们从没意识到一天他们要见那么多次面、讲那么多句话、做那么多看似无聊却不会再重来的事情：临时被告知有小测，一起匆匆去找白福借笔记；中午的天台，大家交换便当、无所不谈……男生的大笑，女生的娇嗔；老师扯着嗓子，恨不能把知识刻入台下学生的DNA里。

——直到下午的训练，教练告知他们，赤苇因为学生工作有些耽搁，没有办法及时赶来；需要正选们先进行身体素质训练。

录音那头短暂地沉默了几秒，传来大声而悲怆的：

——“AKAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIII”

音响这头的大家齐刷刷捂住了耳朵。

赤苇好像回想起了这一天——就算到后期，赤苇珊珊来迟，木兔也依旧处于情绪低落的状态。训练结束，大家排着队在便利店买冰棍；赤苇将自己中奖的那根偷梁换柱交给木兔，此事才算告一段落。

赤苇笑了。他看了一眼墙上的时钟，五点，木兔还有两个小时到家，可以差不多开始备菜了。

他心情很好，不知是因为即将与爱人久别重逢还是因为被友人唤醒的甜蜜回忆——这一切对于他来说都那么远，又那么近。

背景音还在播放，木兔因状态不佳坐在板凳上休息，其他人或是跑圈、或是练接发球。排球被垫起、托出又扣下，狠狠地砸在地板上；经理与教练的闲谈；同伴之间的呼唤——所有这些东西回荡在他的脑海里，唤起一首绿意葱茏的诗篇。

他想起了很多东西：训练、合宿、考试、春高、换届……木兔三年级时，赤苇陪他去大学面试；赤苇三年级时，木兔引导他吐出内心的小小牢骚。这些回忆让赤苇有些走神——又或者说，感受到了一种“甜蜜的负担”——一不小心，他切到了手指。

好在伤口不深。他看了一眼指节处触目惊心的红色，走出厨房找创可贴。原以为还能听到录音的继续播放和三人的配套吐槽，赤苇抬头，却迎面撞上一群一脸沉重玩着手机的前辈。

木叶最先从原来的状态反应过来。

他看向赤苇的手，愣了几秒，开始大声张罗找创可贴——但这毕竟不是他的家。一阵手忙脚乱过后，木叶唯一做出的事只是不小心撞倒了桌上的牙签。

哗啦一声巨响，牙签像烟花一样四散在地。另外两人如梦初醒，将目光死死黏在了赤苇身上。

赤苇在伤口处贴好创可贴，狐疑地看着前辈们的反应。

枭谷的大家向来有些脱线，他也见怪不怪了。他叹了口气，伸手去拿手机，本意上只是想看时间；如果可以的话再确认木兔有没有提前到达——

可是，还没有等他打开消息页面，手机就自动推送出了一条新闻消息。

“美国纽约飞日本东京飞机因机体故障坠毁于太平洋”。

赤苇京治沉默了。

随着夜晚的来到，窗外如约而至地刮起风来。暮色四合，屋内的暖光映衬在四张神情不同的脸上。

“赤苇，木兔的航班号是多少？”小见小心地问，语气轻柔得像是抚摸猫咪。

“他好像没跟我说过，我只知道降落时间……”赤苇把回答说得像是喃喃自语。

“赤苇，你不要急。”

木叶意图展示前辈的可靠。但在这时，他的手机响了起来——过于欢快的铃声暴露在空气中，十足的不合时宜。他慌忙将手机从兜里拔出，按下拒听键。

“我没有急。”赤苇的声音听起来很平静。

他拿起自己的电脑坐下，输入开机密码——这时候电脑有些卡顿，所以他用力地摁了两次F5——设为两人合照的桌面毫无保留地展现在他面前。然后，他将网页打开，搜索起坠毁飞机的航班号。

盯着面前“18:03”的降落时间发了一会儿呆，他咽了口唾沫，又在搜索框中查询美国纽约至日本东京的航班。

他的指尖有些凉，落在键盘上发出清脆的响声。然而每输入一个字都像在心上剜上一刀。那利刃与心上的血肉藕断丝连，扯得他生疼，却没法像手指起落那么干脆。

最后，赤苇锁定了两班航班：相近的起飞时间、到达时间，同样的落地机场。

——其中一班是坠毁飞机。

那么，究竟哪一班里有木兔光太郎呢？

他打开他和木兔的聊天记录，对所掌握的信息做出细致的比对；后来，他又打开黑狼的官博：一切如常，还没有更新。

——理性所支配他能做的一切事情到了尽头。这个时候，情感就开始慢慢攀升了。

仿佛头条消息所带来的冲击这时才终于传达到了神经中枢，赤苇只感觉到一股彻头彻尾的寒意。他将搭在电脑键盘上的手缓缓垂到身侧，整个人看不出表情；旁观者只感觉好像有什么东西正在他体内被慢慢抽离。

房内的静谧有一种医院走廊般的恐怖。窗外开始雷声大作，似乎要下雨了。

“我要出去一趟。”

良久，赤苇下了决定。他从衣帽间取下风衣，匆匆地和前辈们告别——如果仔细看的话，可以看到他的手在颤抖。

“赤苇，我陪你一起去。”

木叶也猛地站起，撞倒了身后的凳子。

“不用了，我想一个人呆一呆。”赤苇第一次那么明确地拒绝前辈。他竭力让自己的声音保持平稳；可说到下一句时，他实在是说不下去了。“各位前辈如果有空就继续帮我备菜吧，到时候回来就可以直接……”

木兔在录音中呼唤他的声音一次又一次在脑海回荡；而当他迈出门时，大脑里飞速运转的信息又被一道凄厉的雷鸣所阻断。他裹紧自己的大衣，穿过连廊走去车库。浓厚的水汽扑面而来，像是编织而成的屏障，要让他窒息在雨里。

他是见过这样的暴雨的。赤苇想。

那天，他和木兔光太郎第一次接吻。

——那是赤苇高二的一个摧枯拉朽的台风天。刚刚结束Intel high最后一场比赛，他们还穿着队服的短袖短裤。作为东京的球队，学校选择让大家比完赛后各自回家。

木兔的身体滚烫。即使隔着一定的距离，赤苇依旧能感受到对方薄薄一层皮肤下流淌的滚烫血液——还有不断叫嚣的野////性。木兔将他拽进了同一间更衣室，让赤苇跨////坐在他的身上。赤苇低下头，亲吻木兔光太郎的前额、鼻尖……最后到嘴唇。

——“赤苇……下次我们会赢。”

——“在这个时候就别说话了，木兔前辈。”

赤苇用颤抖的手摸了摸自己的下唇，小心翼翼地冲手心呵了口气。

赤苇京治驶过早上的每一个街角。

邻居家的男孩因为下雨没有办法出门，拿着一把黄伞在门口干瞪眼；街道空无一人，水流渡来金黄的落叶，尽数堆积在下水口；刚开张一天的花店提早挂上了暂停营业的牌子，赤苇这才想起他忘记去买花了；木兔父母在家庭群发了祝福短信，数条消息提醒让手机在赤苇的兜里不断振动。

他遇上了下班高峰期。

雨下得很大。水流如注，肆意地淌在前挡风玻璃上；即使雨刮飞速摆动，也不能避免赤苇眼前的景象被雨水模糊。车流排成长龙，一直连上高架。红色的车尾灯被雨水晕开，只剩下模模糊糊的一团。

——赤苇觉得天地间都只剩了这一抹红色。

他内心焦急，打开手机，却冷不防看到锁屏上两个人的合照。

那是他们圣诞节拍的照片，两人共同围着一条红色围巾，头紧紧地挨在一起，背后是闪闪发光的圣诞树。木兔笑得灿烂，而他则因为不善于拍照而显得有些局促。这回，赤苇终于感到心上的口子开始淌血了——那就像他面前的红色，黏黏地糊上玻璃，模糊了他的整个视线。

自看到那条新闻起，赤苇开始不断尝试给木兔打电话。

赤苇的父亲在他二十四岁时因车祸去世了

——那恰好是赤苇京治最感到挫败的一年。

漫画部门编辑的职业只能带来压力，而没有任何有所作为的成就感。他昼夜颠倒，以适应自己管理的漫画家的生活作息；又被一些行政上的琐事磨平了棱角，没有晋升空间——这一切就连一向粗线条的木兔都发现了，所以才会出现他捧着他的脸劝他的场景。

父亲出事的那一天，赤苇刚熬了个通宵，给出版社发去他检查过的稿子。

他在下午收到了母亲的电话。母亲的声音听起来很冷静，甚至还保持着她那一派疏离而礼貌的语气——他的父母一贯是“相敬如宾”的。这让收到电话的赤苇以为只不过是普通的意外。他叮嘱母亲让父亲多加小心，没有多想，依旧为这一轮的催稿期结束而暗自窃喜，走在和木兔约会的路上。

直到快到目的地时，亲戚一个电话打来——那甚至不是母亲来的电话了。在赤苇赶去病房后，母亲因哭到休克而被别人搀扶着。他从没见过母亲这么失态的样子——

“京治，抢救失败了。”

赤苇瞪大了眼睛。

死亡啊——不就像花瓣落了地，花盆裂成几瓣。人打一个喷嚏的同时，世界上就有几条生命消逝。当然，人从不会把生命的消逝归为某一个无关紧要的喷嚏；他们只会沿着回忆往上爬，无济于事地抓住一些行将就木的蛛丝马迹，似乎这样就能拉住离人的衣角。

父亲的亲戚把父亲随身携带的眼镜、皮带、钱包都交给赤苇。他打开钱包——他记得——身份证上的这个男人，在今天上午还招呼他哪天带木兔回家吃饭。

——好在那段时间有木兔光太郎在他身边。

——那如果没有木兔光太郎呢？

赤苇京治不知道自己是怎样驶进机场的停车场的。当入门杆抬起的那一刻——就像打开了泄洪的闸门——他突然开始放声大哭。

幸好还有这样一个狭小而逼仄的私密空间容许一位成年人真情流露。他一只手紧紧地抓着方向盘，一只手擦着眼泪。

他的胸膛起伏，大滴大滴的眼泪不住地从眼眶淌下来。

他们经历了太多次离别——不论是木兔还是赤苇。他们都有自己的生活，都有自己的职业要求。所以他们从不多言，而是选择身体力行地在每一个当下延续着从过去绵延而来的爱情，又对再次相逢的明天充满希望。

可如果这样的生活在某一段戛然而止——

那就像中途截断的某首歌，只有最后一个蹩脚的音符在空中飘荡，没头没尾。

——如果没有木兔光太郎……赤苇京治的人生会怎么样，他不敢想。

“赤苇京治那么热烈地爱着木兔光太郎”

——他不愿意把这句话变成“赤苇京治那么热烈地爱过木兔光太郎”。

哭泣所带来的缺氧让他精神恍惚，身体的骨架像多米诺骨牌一样倒塌，只剩下灵魂燃烧留下的灰烬。

理性告诉赤苇：木兔有百分之五十的可能在另一架飞机上。他本无需如此紧张，只需静心在原地祈祷——然而世界上有很多事是理性无法控制的，赤苇并不想盯着那百分之五十不放。

只是有些时候，当人意识到“有百分之五十的可能会导向‘失去’，而且，一旦这‘可能’变成‘现实’，他的世界就会天翻地覆”的时候，人是没有办法乐观的。

一直凝视着那百分之五十就像感受“一点一点失去”——就像动画里的女主角逐渐变得透明。

——逐渐失去还是突然失去，这些都不是好结果；但面对前者，赤苇京治总以为能够在“得知可能”和“宣布审判”之间凭借自己的力量去改变些什么。

赤苇不知道自己在车里坐了多久。有许多人给他打电话、发消息。他充耳不闻。他盯着远方安全出口的绿色标识，像是在发呆，又像是想起了很久远的事情。

“Wherever you are I always make you smile

Wherever you are I'm always by your side

……

Wherever you are I never make you cry

Wherever you are I never say goodbye

Whatever you say 君を思う気持ち

I promise you forever right now”

直到最后，木兔光太郎的专属铃声响起。

——嘟嘟……

——啊啊啊啊啊赤苇！我没接到你电话！

——……喂？赤苇？为什么不说话？

——不要急！我已经在摆渡车上了，现在在取行李！

——赤苇？

木兔光太郎给赤苇发来视频电话，被后者啪得一下挂断了。

赤苇京治擦着通红的眼睛和鼻尖，给木兔发去自己的位置。

见到木兔的那一刻，赤苇觉得恍若隔世。

他变了吗——明明才半个月。宽大的肩膀，明亮的眼睛，高耸的头发而且大声地喊着“赤苇”向自己奔来。他身上的那件厚卫衣是赤苇替他收拾的；他早就预料到了，半个月后会有这么一场大雨——这是东京的常态。

木兔在距离赤苇一米的地方停住了。

停车场的灯光昏暗，他看不清具体的细节——但他知道对方一定是哭了。木兔光太郎先是疑惑地歪起了头——这个动作让他看起来更像是一只猫头鹰了；然后瞬间又舒展眉眼，朝赤苇露出一个可靠的笑容——这是在说“在赤苇不高兴的时候可以依赖我”。

最后他放下手中的行李，从原地开始助跑，狠狠地抱住了赤苇京治。

他缓缓念着爱人的名字，亲吻他通红的眼角、鼻头，最后是嘴唇。两人的胸膛紧贴着彼此，雷鸣一般的心跳同频共振。

“怎么了赤苇，为什么哭了？”

他一边咬着赤苇的嘴唇一边含糊不清地说，把更多的话渡进他的嘴里。

“……哇！？那么多人给我打电话发信息！”

木兔一边走一边拉着自己的行李箱，手机里不断弹出消息提醒；赤苇则从兜里掏出一张纸巾，开始擤鼻涕。

“因为那个消息真的很吓人。”

木兔打开后备箱，把行李放进去。

“赤苇在想什么！我可是要活到130岁的！现在还差一百年呢！”

两人行驶上了回家的路。木兔负责开车，赤苇则坐在副驾驶位上帮木兔回复各式的问候消息。他先是在枭谷的群里报了平安，宣布今晚的烤肉Party可以正常举行。

回复很快来了。

雀田：幸好没事！

白福：\烤肉/\烤肉/\烤肉/

小见：喔喔喔！你都快把赤苇急死了！

猿杙：小见，我觉得这条消息是赤苇帮木兔发的。

小见：你明明可以直接跟我对话。

木叶：……

听见汽车鸣笛的声音，猿杙和小见从屋里赶出，与风尘仆仆的两人打了个照面。雀田早已在厨房料理好了一切，雪绘则一副“我好饿”的模样，开始对着食物两眼放光。木兔拖着行李下车，与他们逐一拥抱，又前后打量了一番——“咦，木叶在哪？”

下一秒，众人的目光被一辆缓缓驶进庭院的摩托车所吸引。

——木叶秋纪从车上下来，摘下头盔和雨衣。

“我真的不能忍了！！！他们两个人足足亲了十分钟！！！”

过程千万波折，好在结局完满。

他们终于聚在了一起：他们给尾长、鹫尾拨去视频电话，直播今日的聚会。在白福的倡议下，八个人烤肉、火锅双开，赤苇提前做的双份计划发挥了应有的效用。他们在烤肉上涂上厚厚一层酱料，背景音是木叶录制的枭谷十二小时。在听到自己的糗事时，木兔并没有感到害羞，还趁大家注意力转移时抢走了赤苇刚烤好的一块肉。

“恭喜木兔奔三！”木叶举起酒杯。

“样样通别说了，你也快了。”小见率先和他碰杯，溅出一点杯中的啤酒。

“嘿嘿嘿！”木兔一一和大家碰杯，然后一饮而尽。“三十岁的我也会是赛场上最强的！”

“一百年……”他又伸出一根手指，“就算是一百年之后！全世界也都会记得我的名字！”

窗外的雨渐渐停了。

雨后的东京总会呈现出不同的风貌，木兔站在窗前醒酒，让凉风续上脑子里断掉的弦。雀田手工制作的生日帽歪歪扭扭地戴在他的头上，压塌了他专门用发胶立起的发型。出人意料地，木兔的酒量并不好；于是他一般不会容许这种模样被赤苇看到——“这不够帅！”

大家都喝醉了，有时候说话会咬到舌头。就连赤苇也被木叶和小见夹在了中间，面上飞起微醺的酡红。凉酒下肚，却是无边的暖意从腹部一直蔓延到心间。木兔蹲下身，用手拨弄墙上的暖气片。

这时，有人敲响了木兔的家门。

是邻居家的男孩！木兔刚想热情招呼，却又极快地被他手上的东西吸引了注意力——小孩穿着儿童装雨衣，手里捧着一束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

“赤……木兔！你回来了！”孩子先是惊讶了一下，这才想起他此行的目的，“我早上撞碎了你们家的花盆，妈妈让我拿它来补偿。”

语罢，他以视死如归的气势将手中的玫瑰往前一推。

木兔眼睛一亮。

来不及道谢，他一把抓过孩子手中用报纸捆起的玫瑰，飞快向赤苇跑去。有几根刺刺穿了纸面扎进他的皮肤，他却把它视作最终关卡来临之前的试炼。

“京治！”

彼时赤苇正在厨房盛饭。听到这一称呼，他险些把手中的饭勺掉到地上。

一句“怎么了”还没说出口，木兔光太郎已经冲到了赤苇京治的身旁。他单膝跪地，将手中因为他不修边幅的大动作而耷拉下头的红玫瑰推到赤苇面前。

生日帽被甩在了身后，露出他因淋了雨而有些狼狈的发型。赤苇的身上还围着围裙，木兔的袖口更是蹭上了一小块烤肉酱的污渍。身后的朋友一边喝酒划拳一边看着好戏，猿杙嘴里呼出凑热闹的口哨声。

“你愿意陪我走接下来的一百年吗？”

但此时，他们的眼里只有彼此。

——

木叶手边的蓝牙音响持续播放着枭谷十二小时。

当天下午放学后，他们一起坐电车回家。赤苇下车后，车上就只剩下了几位前辈。

——“来年的话赤苇就是一个人当主将了吧？总感觉会很辛苦啊……”

——“是啊，断层很严重！”

——“嗯？你们说赤苇吗？”木兔突然闯入这段谈话，听起来像是在感到疑惑，“没关系的！那毕竟是赤苇啊！”

木叶意欲反驳。

木兔不作理会，很快又开了口。

“而且，赤苇会永远有我在身边的！”


End file.
